vtmbfandomcom-20200223-history
Society for the Preservation of Professors
$300 |Type = Main Quest |Prerequisite = The Epic of the Ankaran Sarcophagus |Next quest = Hell at the Hallowbrook Hotel }} Acquisition This quest is obtained at the conclusion of The Epic of the Ankaran Sarcophagus quest line. Prince LaCroix is not happy that he cannot open the Ankaran Sarcophagus, and asks the fledgling to find a way inside it. He has contracted Beckett to figure it out as well, but it doesn't sound like Beckett knows much more about it when spoken to. However, he does mention that a certain archaeologist by the name of Ingvar Johansen may know a way inside it. Unfortunately, the Society of Leopold has abducted the good professor for his own protection, meaning the fledgling must infiltrate the Society's monastery and rescue him. Walkthrough Brief # Speak to Beckett. # Take a taxi or use the sewers to get to the Society of Leopold monastery. # Sneak inside and enter the catacombs. # Rescue Ash. (optional, Ash to Ashes) # Subdue Grünfeld Bach. # Speak with Dr. Ingvar Johansen. # Rescue Johansen. # Escape via the boat. ## (Optional) Save Johansen. # Speak with LaCroix in the Venture Tower penthouse. # . Detailed If Nosferatu and taking the sewers, the fledgling will emerge from a sewer pipe just below the cliff line in front of the facility's front door. Otherwise, they'll arrive in the rocky section on the side of the building. Either way is heavily guarded. A stealth approach is recommended. The Hunters walking the perimeter carry Braddock 9mm uzis, Utica M37 shotguns, and Steyr Aug machine guns; a direct attack can be fatal for even the most powerful vampire. The entire complex is guarded by laser-triggered explosives, which will activate should the fledgling touch them. To avoid taking damage, log into the computer beside each trap, use the password soc to log into the heat sig application, and change the value to human. This will allow the fledgling to move freely through the lasers. Doing this will kill any Hunter who crosses the beam. To turn them off completely, log into the power application instead, using the same password. There are two doors near the front entrance of the building — one leads upstairs and another downstairs. The door leading to the basement is locked and requires a Lockpick skill of 9+ to pick it. If the required skill is insufficient, venture upstairs for the key. and Abel, and the Ankaran Sarcophagus.]]The upper level is once again heavily guarded, so sneaking is preferred. Move to the small room across from the stairs and grab the Society of Leopold Interior Key and the Vampyr Apocrypha book. The book sheds some light on the Ankaran Sarcophagus, now being held at the Venture Tower. Along with the book is an ancient text on a pedestal depicting the murder of Abel and the sarcophagus. Before going back downstairs, move to the back of the main room and grab the Art of the Quick-Draw by Ned Nederlander. Requiring a Research feat of 10, this book will max the Firearms skill. Using either the key or lockpick to reach the basement, descend the stairs and bypass or kill the three guards. One of the barrels at the end of the corridor can be moved away to reveal another passage leading to yet a lower level. Follow this passage until crossing a loading screen into a cavernous area with a stepped chasm that runs farther down into the earth. Descend the large stone steps, take out the two guards at the bottom, then move through the narrow tunnel on the other side of the chamber. The left path leads to a holding area where Ash Rivers, Isaac's childe from Hollywood, is imprisoned. Releasing him with a Lockpick skill of 10+ or a key from another guard will yield no experience. The right path opens up into a larger chamber guarded heavily by Hunters. A quick solution is to shoot explosive rockets strewn about, harming or killing any Hunters in the vicinity. Continue on until reaching a door at the end of the next tunnel. Traverse through the loading screen. Entering a massive chamber, a cutscene will trigger, showing Grünfeld Bach aiming a sniper rifle at the fledgling. He will inquire about LaCroix, but regardless of dialogue choices made, he will not give up Johansen without a fight. When the battle begins, Bach will attempt to snipe from a distance. Hide behind some cover and return fire; the Jaime Sue rifle is recommended. Each time Bach is hit, he will be enshrouded with holy protection. After whittling his health down enough and getting close to him, he will brandish a cross and temporarily blind the fledgling. Keep firing until he finally falls, then run up the wooden steps where he was initially standing to find Johansen locked in the building at the top. Dr. Johansen will explain the history about the Ankaran Sarcophagus on the condition that the fledgling helps him escape. He will mention that a key is needed to open the Sarcophagus, but it was stolen from the Elizabeth Dane. Once satisfied, or after Johansen's dialogue options have been exhausted, start towards the beginning of the level. However, just as the fledgling steps out, Bach will crawl to the top of the stairs and set off an explosion granting only a minute to escape. Leaving the room, a pier with a boat will make itself apparent. Run to the boat and use it to escape. The fledgling will receive if Johansen is saved. Arriving at the Venture Tower, it's evident that something has gone wrong. Debris lines the ground around the entrance to the tower, the guard inside the building is missing, and there are blood trails leading to the elevator banks. When the fledgling ascends and speaks with LaCroix, he will say that Diablerist Sabbat attempted attacking him to "claim his prize", but that he and his Sheriff were able to dispose of them. They present a threat to the Masquerade, and the Prince wants them destroyed. The fledgling is tasked with killing their leader at the Hallowbrook Hotel, triggering the quest Hell at the Hallowbrook Hotel. Quest Log Items * Art of the Quick-Draw, by Ned Nederlander * Bach's Journal * Vampyr Apocrypha * Society of Leopold Interior Key Notes * In one of the rooms of the monastery, Bach's journal can be found, in which he rants about his hatred for LaCroix, and the details of Johansen's kidnapping. * After arriving at the Venture Tower, the fledgling may demand $300 from LaCroix in exchange for the information concerning the Society of Leopold. * Speaking to LaCroix about Bach will grant two points of Experience. * After returning from the Monastery is the last opportunity for the player to release Heather Poe if she has been turned into a ghoul. Once this quest is completed she will be kidnapped by the Sabbat.(Unofficial patch plus does offer another solution, see Heathers page for details.) Navigation es:Sociedad para la preservación de profesores Category:Quests Category:Main Quests